Alles Gute zum Nichtgeburtstag!
by ScarletLioness
Summary: Ein frustrierter Severus versucht, sich bei Dumbledore über Harry Potter zu beschweren. Doch dieser scheint auf der Flucht vor ihm und die Situation in der Severus landet, würde er lieber schnellstmöglich verdrängen.


_Disclaimer:_ Die Charaktere aus Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, die Szene ist eine Fusion jener Charaktere mit einer Szene aus einem Disneyfilm, an dem ich ebenfalls keine Rechte besitze (den Titel findet ihr unten.) Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und der einzige Zweck dem die Geschichte dient ist die Unterhaltung der Leser. Genug geschwafelt.

**Alles Gute zum Nichtgeburtstag**

Und wieder zu langsam!  
>Severus fluchte innerlich. Er verfolgte den Schulleiter nun seit über einer Stunde durch Hogwarts, während dieser scheinbar wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Flure entlanglief. Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, Dumbledore lief absichtlich von ihm weg, um der gerechtfertigten Beschwerde über Potter nicht nachgehen zu müssen.<br>Mit Minerva hatte er wegen Potter seit den letzten drei Monaten täglich über dessen Ausfälle und Verstöße gestritten. Und natürlich hatte 'Mami Minerva' den 'armen Jungen' nach Kräften verteidigt.  
>Aber jetzt hatte er einfach genug; das Ganze war mittlerweile zu einem Fall geworden, dem nur noch der Schulleiter Einhalt gebieten konnte. Musste. So er ihn denn irgendwann einholte.<br>Wieder um eine Ecke. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig, vielleicht erhöhte das seine Aussichten, ihn einzuholen. Und dann stand er plötzlich in dem Flur und sah die wehende Robe des sprintenden Dumbledores in der Tür verschwinden, bevor diese sich schloss. „Bitte nicht!", flehte er stumm.

DIE Tür. So weit es möglich war, mied er den Raum, der dahinter lag. Aus gutem Grund. Die Schrecken, die sich hinter der Tür verbargen, waren ebenso beängstigend, wie die Schreckschrauben, die für den Großteil dieser verantwortlich waren.  
>Das Lehrerzimmer.<br>Albus Dumbledore, Muggelfan, hatte von diesen Räumlichkeiten in nichtmagischen Schulen erfahren. Selbstverständlich wurde diese fabelhafte Idee sofort nach Hogwarts übernommen und ein ebensolcher Raum eingerichtet, in den die Lehrer sich in ihren Freistunden zurückziehen konnten, falls sie den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft verspürten. Severus Snape betrat diesen Raum nur zu den Konferenzen, die bei dringenden Anlässen gehalten wurden und floh im Anschluss eiligst zurück in seine Kerker.  
>Unentschlossen stand er vor der Tür. War es das wert?<p>

Schnaubend stieß er die Tür auf, nur um es noch im selben Moment zu bereuen.  
>Ein seltsames, unmelodiöses Gekrächze, von dem er nur erahnen konnte, dass es Gesang darstellte, begleitet von schiefen Pfeifftönen, schlug ihm entgegen.<br>Bereits jetzt wanderte seine Augenbraue gen Haaransatz.  
>Der lange Konferenztisch war voll gedeckt und die gesamte Mitte war mit Teekannen gefüllt, die schwingend die Pfeifftöne von sich gaben. Die Quelle des Lärms konnte Severus jedoch erst nach ein paar sehr angstrengten Blicken entdecken; die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout hatten an der rechten Außenseite der Tafel platzgenommen. Er verdrehte nur spöttisch die Augen. Dann wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins zu und Severus versuchte, Dumbledore in diesem Chaos auszumachen.<br>Jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
>Großartig – der Schulleiter war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer ging er zu dem Kopfende des Tisches und ließ sich dort auf den Lehnsessel nieder.<p>

„Also, Pomona, mir scheint, da ist jemand zu viel an unserem Tisch!'", rief Minerva entrüstet.  
>Severus atmete schwer aus. „Hier ist doch wohl genug Platz für mich!"<br>„Wirklich, du dummer Junge! Wenn man nicht eingeladen ist, setzt man sich nicht einfach zu einer Teegesellschaft.", schnaubte Professor Sprout.  
>„Mach dir nichts draus, Pomona, der hat wohl keine Erziehung genossen.", entgegnete Professor Flitwick, den Severus bis dahin nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Vermutlich, weil der kleine Zauberer auch noch den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, wie ein uninteressierter Schüler.<br>Nun schnaubte Severus nur verärgert.  
>„Entschuldigt, aber bei eurem großartigen Gesang konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen.", erklärte er dann, die Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefend.<br>Jetzt hellten sich die Mienen der übrigen Professoren auf. „Wunderbar!"  
>„Oh, wir bekommen sonst nie Komplimente.", murmelte Minerva.<br>'Warum wohl?', fauchte der Tränkemeister in Gedanken.  
>„So ein gut erzogener Knabe!", rief Pomona entzückt. „Dürfen wir dir einen Tee anbieten?"<br>Severus nickte ergeben. „Was wird denn eigentlich so überschwänglich von euch gefeiert?", fragte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde.  
>„Unseren Nichtgeburtstag!", riefen die drei synchron zur Antwort.<p>

Während Minerva sich an einer Kanne und einer Tasse für Severus zu schaffen machte, fragte dieser überrascht weiter: „Ihr habt alle am selben Tag Geburtstag?" 'Und warum erinnere ich mich nicht an eine Geburtstagfeier?', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.  
>„Aber das ist doch keine Geburtstagsfeier! Hörst du denn gar nicht zu?" Minervas Kopf schnappte hoch, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Teetasse, die mittlerweile überlief, ignorierte sie dabei. „Wir feiern NICHTgeburtstag."<br>„Nichtgeburtstag? Was zum Hippogreif soll das denn sein?", fragte Severus skeptisch.

„Das ist... also, wenn du mal in den Kalender siehst, dann... nun... Meine Güte, du weißt nicht, was Nichtgeburtstag ist?", begann die Professorin, die jetzt erst die Teekanne abstellte, nachdem der halbe Tischtuch bereits in Tee getränkt war.  
>Kopfschütteln des Tränkemeisters war die einzige Antwort.<br>„Nun, es ist ganz einfach. Dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tage hat das Jahr, aber nur an einem haben wir Geburtstag. Alle anderen Tage haben wir Nichtgeburtstag. Verstehst du?"  
>Nun nickte Severus vorsichtig, obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte, was daran einen Grund zum Feiern bot. „Und, diesen Nichtgeburtstag-", begann er.<br>„Diese Nichtgeburtstage.", unterbrach Pomona.  
>Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Severus diese Information verarbeitet hatte.<br>„Ihr feiert JEDEN Tag, AUßER euren Geburtstag?", rief er verwirrt aus. Das war einfach zu eigenartig, selbst für die älteren Hexen.  
>Seine drei Tischgenossen blickten sich kurz an.<br>„Fragt er das wirklich?", kam es von Filius, der seinen Kopf jetzt auf seine Arme aufgestützt hatte.  
>Minerva nickte versonnen. „Ich dachte auch, dass wäre jetzt wirklich schon verständlich genug gewesen."<p>

„Oh!"  
>Alle blickten die rundliche Pomona an, auf deren Gesicht deutlich zu lesen war, dass sie gerade einen Einfall angestrengt durchdachte.<br>„Severus?", fragte sie dann mit einem Lächeln an ihren dunkelhaarigen Kollegen gewandt. „Hast du heute Geburtstag?"  
>„Nein, habe ich -"<br>„*Viel Glück zum Nichtgeburstag für dich, viel Glück zum nicht Geburtstag für dich! Kleine feine Fledermaus kommt jetzt aus dem Dunkel raus, husche, husche, tiefe Nacht, hat sie sich davon gemacht*.", 'sangen' die drei Professoren ihm als Glückwunsch.

„Reizend.", kommentierte der Tränkemeister sarkastisch.  
>„Aber, Severus, ich erinnere mich nicht, dass du jemals freiwillig hier warst..."<br>Minerva nickte bei Pomonas Feststellung zustimmend. „Hat dein Besuch hier einen besonderen Grund?"  
>Severus war erleichtert, dass diese Konversation der 'anderen Art' endlich eine glückliche Wendung nahm.<br>„Um ehrlich zu sein, seit einer ganzen Weile folge ich Dumbledore, den ich hier hereinkommen sah. Ich muss mit ihm etwas besprechen."  
>Nun war es Minervas Augenbraue, die sich nach oben bewegte. „Worüber musst du mit ihm sprechen?"<br>Ein Grummeln entfuhr ihm. „Potter."  
>„Severus Snape! Wie oft habe ich dir in den letzten Wochen gesagt, dass Potter nichts dafür kann, wer sein Vater ist!", grollte die Verwandlungslehrerin ärgerlich.<br>„Genauso oft wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass es nicht sein Vater, sondern sein arrogantes Verhalten ist, was mich stört."  
>„Dann kannst du mir ja getrost verraten, was heute vorgefallen ist."<br>„Habt ihr Albus gesehen, oder nicht?", entgegnete er kühl.  
>Die drei schüttelten die Köpfe, woraufhin er sich erhob.<br>„In dem Falle verlasse ich nun diese eigenartige Versammlung. Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Guten Abend."  
>„Ach ja, so ist die Jugend von heute... Nie haben sie Zeit.", bemerkte Filius.<br>Gerade, als Severus etwas darauf erwiedern wollte, rauschte plötzlich eine violette Robe am Tisch vorbei.  
>„Zeit haben wir heute alle nicht mehr.", rief Albus im Vorbeigehen, während er auf seine Taschenuhr sah.<br>Mit einem gezielten Griff entwendete Pomona diese. „Kein Wunder das du keine Zeit hast! Die Uhr geht ja nach!"  
>Sie öffnete das Uhrwerk und blickte interessiert herein. „Ach, wirklich?", rief Albus entsetzt.<br>„Da haben wir das Problem – die ganzen Schrauben und Zahnräder!"  
>Der Schulleiter wurde immer blasser, während die Herbologieprofessorin mit einem Buttermesser in der Uhr herumstocherte.<br>„Dann muss sie nur ein wenig gefettet werden.", versuchte der Schulleiter die Reparatur durch Pomona aufzuhalten.  
>„Butter!", rief Proffesor Sprout, die Minerva ihr sogleich anreichte.<br>„Einen Tee, Schulleiter?", fragte sie gleichzeitig, während sie dies tat.  
>Pomona blickte von der Taschenuhr auf. „Tee! Eine großartige Idee!", meinte sie, griff zur Kanne und kippte diesen ebenfalls in das Uhrwerk.<br>Sowohl Severus als auch Albus starrten die Uhr an, die seltsame Geräusche von sich gab, während die Damen bereits unter dem Tisch Deckung genommen hatten.  
>„Vielleicht doch keine so großartige Idee, das mit dem Tee!", kam es von Pomona.<br>Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung von unter dem Tisch tat es einen Knall und heller Rauch stieg von der Uhr auf.  
>„Zum Glück war sie sowieso nicht mehr in Ordnung.", meinte Minerva mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung, nachdem sie und Pomona wieder aufgetaucht waren.<br>Mit unterdrückten Tränen in den Augen nickte Albus. „Aber sie war ein Nichtgeburtstagsgeschenk..."  
>„Sag bloß, du hast heute auch Nichtgeburtstag?"<br>„Die Welt ist klein!", lachte Filius.

Der Schulleiter nahm die Überreste seiner Uhr vom Tisch und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich muss noch weiter vorbereiten. Ich denke ich werde erst in ein paar Tagen wieder kommen.", sprach er mehr mit sich selbst, als dass es tatsächlich eine Verabschiedung war.  
>„Aber...!", rief Severus ihm hinterher, als Albus die Tür zum Korridor hinter sich zuzog.<br>Schäumend vor Wut erhob der Dunkelhaarige sich und stürmte aus dem Lehrerzimmer – den ursprünglichen Auslöser für seine Verfolgungsjagd vergessen und nur noch vom dringenden Bedürfnis, den ganzen Abend schnellstmöglich zu verdrängen, zurück in die Kerker getrieben.

o*~*~*o

Indess, im Lehrerzimmer:  
>„Denkt ihr, das wird er uns jemals verzeihen?", fragte Pomona mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.<br>Minerva legte den Kopf zur Seite, bevor sie fragte: „Wer? Albus, dafür, dass wir seine Ersatzuhr in Stücke gehauen haben?"  
>„Ich glaube, sie meint Severus.", erklärte Filius, der gemütlich an einer Tasse Tee nippte.<br>„Wofür sollte er uns verzeihen?"  
>Die drei Professoren hatten das Geschirr in die Küche zurück geschickt und waren mit einer Kanne Tee und drei Tassen verblieben.<br>„Vielleicht für unser Theater, das er so schnell sicher nicht vergisst?"  
>Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihre beiden Freunde über ihre Brille hinweg verschwörerisch an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas zu verzeihen gibt. Severus hält uns ohnehin für zeitweise wunderliche, alte Hexen. Außerdem weiß er nicht, dass wir geschauspielert haben."<br>„Ein wenig Mitleid habe ich trotzdem mit ihm."  
>„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es ist, sich jeden Tag mit ihm über ein und den selben Schüler zu streiten. Danke, dass ihr bei meiner Idee mitgemacht habt. Das sollte ihn eine Weile auf Abstand halten."<br>Lautes Lachen füllte den Raum, bevor sie sich wieder ihren ruhigeren Gesprächen über Schüler und dem neusten Klatsch widmeten.

*Originalzitat aus „Alice im Wunderland" (c)Disney 1962  
>Die dargestellte Szene stammt im Original aus dem Zeichentrickfilm „Alice im Wunderland" von Disney aus dem Jahr 1962, mit dem Titel „Die Verrückte Teeparty".<p> 


End file.
